


Family

by dirtypavvs



Series: Sitcom!AU Drabbles [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtypavvs/pseuds/dirtypavvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Since when did you become familiar in the kitchen?”</p><p>“That’s just rude.” Thorin chuckles at his sister, drying his hands on his haphazardly tied apron, “They wanted us to do something together, I complied.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Thorin is a Cool uncle feat. I have a headcannon for sitcom!au that tiny!Kili was blonde for the first few years of his life before becoming brunette like his momma, unfortunately Fili looks quite a bit like his father.

Thorin steps into the kitchen just in time to see a carton of eggs falling to the floor, two pairs of flour covered hands outstretched mid-reach in a vain attempt to catch it.

“I’m sorry!”

He glances from the mess to a five-year-old Kili, whose eyes are already brimming with tears. The ten-year-old blonde next to him lets out a strangled groan from the back of his throat when he locks eyes with his uncle.

Thorin waves a hand, “It’s fine, we have more. No harm done. Just hand me the kitchen roll, Kee.”

The tiny Durinson hops off his stool and scuttles over to Thorin, trading paper towels for the container of cookie cutters that warranted a trip to the storage closet in the first place. Thorin ruffles his hair, taking note of how the sandy-blonde mop on Kili’s head has started darkening.

“Am I interrupting something?” Dis’ voice rings out across the kitchen, a brow raised while a hand rests on her hip.

“We’re making cookies, momma!”

Dis makes a face at her youngest, “You’re _what_?”

“Baking.” Fili says a matter of factly as he mixes the dough, tongue stuck out in concentration.

Thorin walks next to his sister, throwing the paper towels out and handing Dis the carton. “Take that out to recycling, will you?” He begins washing his hands, letting out a startled grunt when the carton makes contact with the back of his head.

“Since when did you become familiar in the kitchen?”

“That’s just rude.” Thorin chuckles at his sister, drying his hands on his haphazardly tied apron, “They wanted us to do something together, I complied.”

He wiggles his eyebrows when his sister gives him a less than impressed look, turning back to his two nephews when she shakes her head and leaves. He grabs a handful of flour, pouring it onto the countertop.

“That makes me feel better about the eggs.” Fili nods to himself when he sees Thorin making a mess of their project as well, Kili staring up at his brother before looking at Thorin and mimicking the gesture.

“ _This_ , unlike the eggs, is necessary.” Thorin raises his brow and grabs the mixed dough by the handful, one for each of them, instructing the boys to ball it up then roll it through the flour while he grabs the rolling pin from under the counter.

He thinks for a moment before deciding to roll out the dough himself, a frowning Kili tugging on his sleeve the entire time.

“Okay, okay, alright, Kili.” He gingerly tosses the pin into the sink before dumping out the cookie cutters on the counter alongside the rolled dough, “Whatever you’d like, just pick and cut it out.”

“Whatever we want?” Kili stares, awed at the many choices before him, grateful that he’s now in control once more. Fili snorts at his little brother and begins taking one shape after the other, his goal only to fit as many as he can at once.

Ten minutes later and Thorin gives a weak smile at his nephews while Fili stares at his brother, who is taking his time picking and choosing the perfect shape for each of his cookies.

When the oven rings that it’s heated Kili has finally sorted out his cookie cutter situation has joined his brother in throwing the excess flour at each other. Thorin grabs the cookie pans and sets them in the oven, setting the timer for eight minutes.

He turns around just in time to get a handful of flour to the face, blinking at a horrified Kili and Fili.

He breaks out into a grin, laughing as he leans over, snatching his youngest nephew up. He roars loudly, pretending to be the mountain troll from their favourite tv show, spinning Kili around and throwing him over his shoulder. The blonde raises a brow when his uncle smirks, sudden realization hitting him before he yells, running away from Thorin.

The oldest Durinson chases after his laughing nephew, Kili squirming and giggling excitedly on Thorin's shoulder.

Dis crosses her arms as she leans on the threshold of the kitchen, breaking out into shining smile while beaming with pride at Her Boys.


End file.
